


Sam's Good Day

by wisekrakens



Series: Your Heart Is Next On My Hit List (A Series Of Attempts Fueled By Writer's Block) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisekrakens/pseuds/wisekrakens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is suspicious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam's Good Day

**Author's Note:**

> horacethecorgi on tumblr: "If not: just a good day happening to Sam!!!! I need good things in someone’s life right now."
> 
> It may have accidentally gotten religious.

Sam is suspicious.

It's not that he doesn't _want_ a good day, oh no; he's been sending up little prayers of thanks since his coffee came out of the machine perfect this morning, and later, he will get down on his knees before the Absent Father and thank Him profusely for the bounty He hath granted this poor unworthy soul, Amen. But he's a Winchester with thirty years of clusterfucking life experience, and that, plus more time travel than a body should ever be subjected to, has him convinced that he's got family curses coming at him from both sides.

No Campbell lives happy. No Winchester lives happy. And certainly no Winchester-Campbell lives happy.

But after the coffee comes fresh donuts. (Dean's been experimenting; Sam knows better than to ask, because if he asks he won't get any more donuts.)

And after the donuts comes a good, long run that he doesn't even need a jacket for, despite it being early March; and when he gets back to the bunker, there's just enough hot water left in the heater to turn his toes all pink and wrinkly.

Sam starts easing up around lunchtime (takeout Greek, because Dean's getting adventurous, but not quite that adventurous). He kicks back, beer in hand, and does some of the reading on Australian spirits he keeps having to put off because of demon-related happenings. He gets in a little target practice before Dean shouts at him for dinner -- still a deadeye, thank you very much -- and resolutely does not look for new cases afterwards for fear of breaking his streak. He goads Dean into watching _The Notebook_ instead, which gets progressively more hilarious in proportion to how much beer they've drunk.

Sam's in bed by eleven, just because he can be.

"Thanks," he says, when he's got his hands steepled before him, once he's gotten through all the _watch over my brother and his angel_ preliminary stuff. "I know don't say this too often," _and mean it_ , he thinks, because Sam is what you might call a passionate faithful, "but -- thanks."

He goes to sleep much the way he'd woken up: with a smile on his face and his forehead smashed into the crease of a pillow.


End file.
